


Uruk without Anzu’s Winds

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Mesopotamian Mythology, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew, of course, that Lugalbanda was not to live forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tablet 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazandorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/gifts).



When Gilgamesh was born, Lugalbanda strengthened the infant’s eyes with kohl, the way he did with the Anzu bird chick, the way he did with the child of the fixer of fate. But Gilgamesh’s fate was not his to fix, neither was Anzu’s to fix. The child would fix his own fate, for unlike Lugalbanada, Gilgamesh would be a king of kings, a godly king from birth to death.

When Gilgamesh was but a child, a calf at mother’s lap, Lugalbanda left the throne to him, sooner than any of them were ready.

“But the child is still young. How could you? I will speak to my father Anu, he will extend your fate for you. For you, he will make your arms strong again. For you, he will make your legs strong again. For you, he will restore the power behind your teeth and the light in your eyes. I will speak to my father Anu, and he will extend your life for you.”

But Lugalbanda shook his head. “The great Anzu birds, the children of Enlil, have fixed my fate for me. Will Anu go against Enlil for me? Will Anu go against Marduk for me? Will Anu go against the Fates for me? My fate has been fixed on the Tablets of Destiny and it shall be done.”

“But the Tablets were stolen and your fate is not just. I will go to Utu, who is just and will extend your fate for you. He will make your arms strong again. He will make your arms strong again. He will make your legs strong again. He will restore the power of your tongue and the light in your eyes. I will speak to Utu for you.”

And again Lugalbanda shook his head. “The great Anzu birds, who were kind to me, fixed my fate for me. My fate has been more than fair to me. I was given strength of a bird and diadem of a king, my fate has been more than fair to me. My fate has been fixed on the Tablets of Destiny and it shall be done.”

“But your child needs you, great king Lugalbanda! You child needs you. Who will teach him the ways of a king? Who will teach him the ways of a man? Who will teach him how to love his people, how to love his wife and love his children? Who will teach him how to love his sister, to protect her and dote on her, to protect her from beasts and fates? Who will teach him how to rule, how to collect and spend the tax money, how to never ask a levy too heavy, how to win the heart of his people and listen to their woes and joys? Your son needs you, my husband Lugalbanda! The land of Unug needs you! I will ask Inanna to restore you, she who protects Unug, she behind the brick walls of Kulaba. She will restore you! Champion of Enmerkar who won the battle of Aratta, Inanna will restore you!”

Yet again Lugalbanda shook his head. “The great Anzu birds were kind to me. Anu, Utu, Suen and Inanna were kind to me! And you, my sweet Ninsun, you are so kind to me! My fate has been more than fair, and hear me praise my fate and the kindness of Anzu, the kindness of Anu, the kindness of Utu and Inanna, the kindness of Suen and kindness of Enlil, the kindness of king Enmerkar and the kindness of Ninsun, the kindness of fates has favoured me! My fate is fixed on the Tablets of Destiny and it shall be done! Ninsun, your love has been sweet. But my fate is fixed and it shall be done. Let me go to Ereshkigal, let me go to Dumuzid. Let the Shepherd King judge me, and let my shade eat honey under the protection of fair Ereshkigal.”

The king spoke thus and the fate was done.


	2. Tablet 2

Gilgamesh grew up the way wise Ninsun feared. He would not listen to his people, he would not listen to their woes or their joys. He knew not how to win the heart of his people. He knew not how to set taxes and spent them wisely, he owned sheep but knew not how to lead them, and he knew not how to lead his people in peace or in war. He fought alone, brawled in bars and in streets like a common boy, like a young bull he trampled the city. He left no son for mothers, he left no wife for husbands, he filled his palace with goods and women not of gifts given.

Enkidu’s arrival has been a blessing for Unug. The great bull of Kulaba has been leashed at last. The great Gilgamesh, mighty as bull, learned to listen to his people. The king listened to his friend, the mighty Enkidu, and the king learned to listen to his people. The great Gilgamesh, king of Unug, allowed sons for mothers, wives for husbands, let the city stand prosperous and built walls to protect it. He brought cedar to the city, brought fame to the city, brought stories of mountains to the city.

The sweet scent of cedar rose like incense in Kulaba. Praise be with Gilgamesh!


	3. Tablet 3

Statues were built for the future days. Statues, of living and deceased, of the not-yet-to-be. Statues to remember when the tablets are but dust. Statues to be read when words of clay are but meaningless strikes. Statues to whisper their names in the language of dust for eons to come.

Gilgamesh walked before the statues, shaking head at each one. They were ideas, they were memories; they were not truths. Enkidu did not have horns. Gilgamesh’s cat was not shaved like a lion, and his lion was not small as a cat.

“Mother,” he said, “you are a goddess. Will you remember me?”

She shook her head. “I will remember having a son. I will remember your name. I will remember your foolishness and braveness, your kindness and eyes bright with love and worship. But I will not remember all of you, just as I do not remember all of your father. I will not remember you, my son, Gilgamesh of Kulaba.”

“Mother,” he said, “you are a goddess. Sure you will live forever? Will you continue to say my name?”

Again she shook her head. “I will live a very long time. But, my sweet beloved son, even gods and goddesses do not live forever. I will say your name when I remember you, when I see a bull gazing in the field, when I see a bull fighting another bull, I will say that I once had a very good calf, and his name was Gilgamesh. I will remember you when I see a patch of mud, when I see traps in the woods, when I see cups of beer half-full and doors and chests of cedar, I will say I once adopted a son, his name was Enkidu, and he was my beloved son Gilgamesh’s friend. I will remember you when I see the sun and remember that he once protected you, my son, Gilgamesh, and ask him, ‘Do you remember my son, Gilgamesh, the King of Kulaba and Unug, the joyful little calf?’ and he will reply ‘I remember.’ I will remember you when I remember my husband, the hero Lugalbanda, I will say his name and say your name, and say how much joy you both brought me. But I will only remember for so long. Patches of mud dry up and cattle die out. Once day the earth will be all dust, and I will remember no more. But before then, I will no longer be. In the halls of Ereshkigal we will meet, my beloved son Gilgamesh!

“But will you remember me then, on your throne of stone under your crown of stone?”

Gilgamesh nodded. “I will,” he said.

They arrive before the statue of the hero Lugalbanda.

“Look, mother! Was my father this tall? Was my father this young? I remember very little of him, but you have told me his exploits many times over, and it was if I knew him all my life. Where is the kohl on his eyes? His eyes are mere stone, we should make them bright amber. We should crown his head with lapis lazuli. We should make him as god, and worship him so! Bring the incense and the offerings!”

“Foolish son!” The wise Ninsun said. “If you make his eyes orbs of amber, thieves will gorge them out! If you crown his head with lapis lazuli, thieves will carve them out! If you make him as god, priests of foreign gods will smash this statue and scatter its dust to the Euphrates! Leave him as a mere statue of plain stone, and perhaps time will be kind with him!”

Gilgamesh bowed to his mother. “Wise, all-knowing Ninsun, praise be with you! May your words be heard, and may time be kind with us.”

 

Wise goddess Ninsun, it is sweet to praise you!


	4. Tablet 4

When Gilgamesh is dying, he dreams of a storm coming, grey feathers hidden in the clouds. Grey wings wrapped him safety like motherly arms. The sun drips along the brim of these feathers, to Gilgamesh's brows.

"Anzu." Gilgamesh called.

"I am Ninurta, son of Enlil and Ninlil." The lion-faced bird said. "Your father was kind to my child. Your father was kind to my child, to child of Ninnibru!"

"Oh, Ninurta, how has your image fallen! They call your image evil, the people of Enki call your image evil! The people tell of tales where my father slayed you, tales where your family was slain, by none other than my father, the holy Lugalbanda! My kingship is no more, my crown is not on my head, the name of Lugalbanda is but of a mortal and I am but a mortal! You whose name is holy, you who are rainclouds, you are no longer the lion of the storm clouds!"

"Gilgamesh, why is your heart full of fear? Gilgamesh, son of Lugalbanda, why is your heart full of fear?"

"Enkidu, my dearest of friends, told me of the grim fate that awaits me! The land of no return, oh, how I dread it!"

"Gilgamesh, son of Ninsumun, you have nothing to fear! Your father, the pure Lugalbanda, was exalted! He now sits as a god in judgement of the dead, his words as weighty as the words of holy Dumuzid! You shall be seated next to your father, exalted Gilgamesh, and your words shall be as weighty as the words of your father!"

When the king wakes with a jolt, it is by the roar of a mighty thunder, as the imposed levy of heavy rain on Kulaba arrives in preparation of his burial. 

 

Praised be Ningirsu.


	5. Tablet 5

The king, in his fevered haze, walks into the hall of gods. The king walks into the holy halls. The king, in his fevered haze, presents himself before the gods. His crown is laid in the pile of crowns, his garment is laid in the pile of garments, his lion-fur is laid over the silent ghostly figure of Enkidu. 

"Here comes Gilgamesh, the son of the king who was kind to the child of my son." Enlil says to the assembly of gods. "His mother is Ninsumun, the all-knowing, the wise goddess who is one of our own. Should this man escape his fate thanks to his mother?"

Dumuzid nods to Gilgamesh. "You have spoken in my favour against the holy Inanna. You have lamented my fate, you have presented to Inanna the sorrow of my fate. When all lament my death, you lament over the breaking of my wings. Gilgamesh, you are a kind man. Even if you do not escape your fate, you should be rewarded with bright gold and fragrant wood."

Ninsumun is brief. "He is my son. I bore him. He is of my blood, of divine line."

Lugalbanda extends his hand to his son. "He is my son. Out of kindness for his people he built the wall of Uruk, against the plunderers of east, against the plunderers of north, against the conquerors of south, against the conquerors of west. He brought the holy cedar to his people. His might and his tales inspired and will continue to inspire multitude. Is he not as holy Utu? Is he not, to his people, a bright figure of kingly heroism? His tales will make him immortal!"

Yet Ereshkigal was unmoved. "He killed my husband." 

Enlil averts his gaze. Inanna averts her gaze. The holy An lowers his head.

"Enkidu paid for Humbaba's life." Namtar says. "Let Gilgamesh pay for Gugalanna."

"Let it be so." Ereshikigal decrees. No other gods shall contradict her words.

 

Praised be words of Ereshkigal!


	6. Tablet 6

The hero is lain down, never to rise again. The king of Kulaba is lain down, never to rise again. The king of Uruk is lain down, never to rise again. 

The pained scratches on the statue of Lugalbanda is the sorrow of Gilgamesh, king of Kulaba, hero of Uruk!

Holy Ninsumun, wise Ninsumun, your son is laid down!

The door-trap of Namtar keeps him in Irkalla! 

Like a gazelle caught in trap, Gilgamesh, your fate is fixed!

Heaven has set its net, Inanna has prepared her spears, and her aim is good!

But may you not leave for the land of no-return with a heart knotted in anger. May you not leave for the land of no-return with a heart knotted in sorrow.

As a ghost, you will be eminent before the ghosts, your words will be weighty and your verdicts will be just. You will sit with Ningizida and Dumuzid, you will gouvern and your words will be heard. You will receive audience gifts, like Ningizida and Dumuzid, mighty kings will shower you with gifts. You will be worshiped as a god.

Mortal man Gilgamesh, you are lain down, never to rise again!

Hero Gilgamesh, you are eminent before the dead, never to fall again!

 

Exalted be Nidaba!


End file.
